lunimefandomcom-20200223-history
Chrono
Chrono is a character in Gacha Life, located in Beach B. He is a fierce pirate. His preferred gift category is Fruit. Profile Chrono's relationship is stated to be 'Stranger'. His personality is tipsy and his occupation is an explorer. Appearance Presets Chrono is a non-player character who can be found on page 7 of 'Presets'. In general, he is preset number 86. Physical Design Physically, Chrono has sharp and short black hair, brown eyes, brown boots, black pants, a light brown belt, a maroon sailor or pirate outfit, a cutlass sword, a grey cross-shaped earring and a saturated light-red bandanna or kerchief. Trivia * The smell of gunpowder gives him energy. * He carries a cutlass. * His rival is a pirate named Blackbeard. * Sometimes he secretly gets seasick on his ship. * He has not been to Antarctica. * His favourite snack is oranges. * He thinks you are a very nice seadog when you give him a gift. * Although he states most pirates only have one leg, he has two. * Although he says he is the most feared pirate of the seven seas, him not being to Antarctica does not makes him the most feared pirate of the seven seas because there is the Antarctic Sea. * Although he is a pirate, he says '"Yo ho ho, I like it!"'; 'ho ho' is something associated with Santa Clause. * Like the stereotypical pirate, when speaking he emphasises the letter 'r' by repeating it while making a personified revving or growling sound. Despite this, he doesn't have the pirate stereotype of having only one leg. * His arch rival - 'Blackbeard', could be a reference to the 1600-early 1700s pirate Edward Teach. * Even though he is a 'fearsome pirate', with one of the primary characteristics which defines people who travel the sea - being able to withstand seasickness, is what he lacks. * He is stranded on Beach B and once he fixes his ship he will set sail. * He had a parrot but it flew away. * If you betray him, he will feed you to the sharks. * His ships' cannons have the ability to shoot 8 cannonballs in a row. * His ships' symbol is the skull and crossbones. Quotes "Argh, matey!" "Have ye ever met a pirate before?" "Get ready to walk the plank!" Talk "You like you would be good at swabbin' the deck!" "I had a talking parrot but it flew away!" "I'm Chrono, the most feared pirate of the seven seas!" "The ocean is calling my name!" "Once I fix my ship, I'm setting sail! Ask "My arch rival is a pirate that goes by the name Blackbeard. "If you betray us, we will feed you to the sharks!" "A pirate's favorite snack is a juicy orange!" "Any true pirate would know that our symbol is the skull and crossbones!" "Don't tell anyone, but sometimes I get seasick on the ship!" "Our cannons have the ability to shoot 8 cannonballs in a row! "The smell of gunpowder really gives me energy!" "I've been to every continent except Antarctica!" "The sword I carry is actually called a Cutlass!" "Most pirates only have one leg, except me! Gift "What did this landlubber get for me? Arrrgh, is that a gift for me matey? "Ships ahoy! I see that you'''r'e '''hiding something." "Wow! You are a very nice seadog!" "Thank you, scallywag!" "Shiver me timbers, this is amazing!" "Yo ho ho, I like it!" "Argh, this is some fine boo'ty!" "Blimey! I really needed this!" '''Quiz "Good job ya landlubber!" "That's corrrrrrrrrect!" "Arrgh! That's rrrrrright!" "Well blimey, 'ye got them all right! Guess yerr safe for now!" Pre-Quiz "If you don't pass this test, I'll make you walk the plank!" Quiz Answers Question 1: What continent have I not been to? Answer: Antarctica Question 2: What do you call the sword I carry? Answer: Cutlass Question 3: Who is my arch rival? Answer: Blackbeard Question 4: What is the symbol of pirates? Answer: Skull and crossbones Question 5: What will we feed you to if you betray us? Answer: Sharks Question 6: What is a pirate's favorite snack? Answer: Oranges Question 7: The smell of what gives me energy? Answer: Gunpowder Question 8: How many cannonballs can we shoot in a row? Answer: 8 Question 9: What is one of my weaknesses? Answer: Seasickness Question 10: What do most pirates only have one of? Answer: Leg Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Gacha Life Characters